The problem addressed by the inventive embodiments disclosed herein is how to easily manufacture a sturdy table that can be transported using a “flat pack” configuration, yet which is easily assembled. Current designs feature tables with hinged legs that fold out for assembly, or legs which are detached and then have to be installed. The disadvantages of these design are that, in the former case, the legs are often either not sturdy, or the hinging mechanism may be too complex for a heavy-duty table; or, in the latter case, assembly is somewhat time consuming and the supporting legs are also not structurally as sound as they could be.